Time Stand Still
by wajag
Summary: Methos and Dr. Sydney Fox meet again for an adventure in Egypt. HL-Relic Hunter Xover. repost to remove song


Title:Time Stand don't own Highlander or Relic Hunter. Other people do and I thank them for not suing me. I'd much rather they put their efforts into making more shows. I reference The Captive Soul, a Highlander Novel by Josepha Sherman by Warner Books. Forgive my knowledge (or lack) of ancient history, the reference books used are noted at the end.

Trinity College

Sydney Fox sat in her office at Trinity College reviewing the tablet she'd purchased from Fazeed Muhammad, an antiquities dealer. He'd called her earlier in the week to tell her that he'd found something that might be of interest to her. He was a dealer that she'd used several times in the past on her relic hunts. Fazeed knew what kinds of things would spark her interest and he hadn't disappointed her this time. He'd come across an ancient Egyptian Bast cat statue and a tablet. He'd only recognized a few of the Hieroglyphics on the tablet, the ones that indicated there was a temple and a tomb involved. He'd emailed her the pictures and she'd quickly accepted the relics and they now rested in front of her.

Teaching Ancient Studies at Trinity College was perfect for Sydney. History was Sydney's passion, and Trinity College encouraged her search for Relics. Not only because she kept the College in the news, but she'd also made quite a good reputation for herself and the College in the academic circles. The College Administrators knew that she loved teaching and as long as it didn't interfere with her search for knowledge, they had a pretty equal trade.

The cat statue was a pretty basic Bastet icon relic although very well crafted and in excellent shape. It was carved from a solid piece of mahogany in a sitting cat-like pose. It was embellished with a detailed carving of the features of a cat, and an amulet of the Eye of Ra around its neck. 

It was the tablet that captured Sydney's attention. It was a Scribe's tablet of wood, coated in plaster. It measured roughly a foot in length and was a hand wide. Painted in still very vibrant ink, was flowing demonic script, a simplified version of Hieratic or Hieroglyphics. That the script was still vibrant and legible was a real find!

She could make out some of the glyphs, but there were some very obscure characters that even Nigel her very talented Teachers Assistant, couldn't translate. This reminded her of Adam Pierson. She'd been thinking about him a lot since they'd met in Seacouver several months before.

She'd met Adam when she'd been looking for a sword. She'd found the sword and the most fascinating man she'd ever met. He didn't have the movie star good looks of his friend Duncan MacLeod, but she couldn't help but notice him. He had a magnetism that went beyond handsome. He appeared to be a thirty something Professor of Ancient Studies but his eyes spoke of a quick intellect and wisdom, dangers and mysteries, humor and cynism. His voice was hypnotic, soft-spoken English with a slight Welsh accent. She shivered just remembering it. She'd checked up on him in her search for the sword. His education and background were impressive but he tended to move around a lot. She herself had a wandering spirit but she contained it to her Relic hunts. With Trinity College she had lots of freedom to follow up on relic clues. 

At first she'd thought Dr. Adam Pierson was rude, but she'd later decided that he was just being careful with a great treasure. When she'd passed his test of determination, he'd not only shown her the magnificent Ivanhoe sword she was seeking, but King Arthur's Excalibur as well! (See my fanfic King's Gift) For the next few days he'd been pretty open with the history of the swords as well as being a fascinating companion. When she'd left Seacouver, he'd offered to help her if she ever needed it. Since the offer had been pretty wide open, she thought this qualified.

His offer was a generous one. Dr. Adam Pierson was one of the most respected experts on Ancient Studies on several continents. With his credentials, he could teach at any College he chose, instead he was taking time off after being stalked by a crazed student. (See my fanfic Silent Footsteps) Sydney dwelled on that thought for a few moments. Would that make him more willing to go out into the field? Wanting very much to see him again, Sydney checked her Rolodex finding the phone number for Duncan MacLeod, Adam Pierson's friend. This was the only way that she knew to get in touch with Adam. (Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Sydney berated herself for not getting Adam's phone number!)

Seacouver Washington

Duncan was on his way out of his Dojo loft apartment when he heard the phone ring. Turning back from the door he grabbed the phone. "MacLeod."

"Mr. MacLeod? This is Sydney Fox, we met a few months ago."

Duncan smiled remembering the beautiful professor. "Yes I remember. What can I do for you Sydney?"

"I was hoping you could help me get in touch with Adam Pierson. I have a Demotic tablet that I'm having trouble translating. It was with a Bastet statue, I was hoping he could help."

Duncan chuckled, "If anyone could, it would be Adam. I'll see him this afternoon, can you give me a number where he can reach you?"

Sydney left a number and thanked Duncan. "This is my office number; my assistant can get his number if he wants to call back. I have a lecture this afternoon." 

Duncan stuffed the message into his pocket and headed out the door. Duncan smiled as he drove off, remembering that Methos the five thousand year old Immortal known to Sydney as 'Adam Pierson' mild mannered professor of Ancient Studies, had liked her. It had taken less time than he though for Sydney to call back, apparently the feeling was mutual. This was going to be interesting, he thought.

Hours later, Duncan MacLeod walked into Joe's Bar. He'd recognized Methos' buzz outside the door. He hadn't seen the ancient Immortal's SUV but Methos liked to play hide and seek with his car, claiming it made him unpredictable. Duncan snorted, (so unpredictable that I know where to find him even at this time of day!) He thought.

Methos did surprise him however, by standing behind the bar instead of sitting at it. Duncan laughed at the sight, "Is Joe finally making you work off your bar tab?" 

Rolling his eyes, Methos said, "The draft tap isn't working. Since it was an emergency, I offered my considerable knowledge to remedy the situation."

"Only an emergency to you." Duncan retorted. 

Methos just looked at him and deftly changed the subject. "What brings you in here so early?"

"Looking for you actually." When he had Methos' full attention he continued. "I have a message for you." Duncan kept a straight face all the time teasing.

"Well?" Methos said. Seeing the twinkle in the Highlander's eyes he thought, (so MacLeod wants to play. I'll humor him, for now...)

"Dr. Sydney Fox called." MacLeod said smugly.

"And?" Methos smiled remembering the dark-haired woman. He'd liked her she was spunky! She was also beautiful and intelligent.

"How about a beer?" Duncan stalled, enjoying this game of keeping the old man waiting.

"The message MacLeod!" Methos raised his voice playing along with Duncan's teasing.

"The beer Methos..."

Methos pulled a beer bottle from a cooler and popped the cap. Holding it towards MacLeod he pulled it away at the last second. "The message..."

Duncan grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper he'd written Sydney's number on. He held it out and took the beer Methos set on the bar. "She's having some trouble with a Demotic tablet translation. She said something about a basket or a statue. She was hoping you would help. This is her office number but she said something about giving a lecture this afternoon."

Methos smiled, amused at MacLeod's teasing. (These younglings!) "That was probably Bastet statue MacLeod, Bast was one of the Egyptian Gods." Reaching for his coat that was hanging a few steps behind him, he pulled his cell phone out of the pocket and dialed the number.

"Trinity College, Ancient Studies Department. This is Karen can I help you?" Said a perky voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello Karen. This is Dr. Adam Pierson. I'm returning a call from Dr. Sydney Fox, is she available?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Fox is giving a lecture right now. May I take a message?" Methos smiled at the perkiness in the secretary's voice.

"Yes you can. Sydney was interested in help with a translation. Let me give you my cell phone number and she can contact me at her convenience"

After he left the number he hung up. He turned back to his work on the tap, to see Duncan drumming his fingers on the bar. "Well?"

At that moment, Joe Dawson walked out of his office. "Well, what?" His Watcher ears immediately perking up with interest at the questioning tone he'd heard in Duncan MacLeod's voice. Anything these two Immortals said was note-worthy. He'd picked up on more unknown history and knowledge by listening to these two argue, than any Watcher would ever have gotten by just following and Watching them! 

Duncan's history was pretty well chronicled. Duncan had been identified as an Immortal a few years after his first death and had never been considered dangerous to Watchers. Until Joe's brother-in-Law James Horton had started hunting and killing Immortals, Duncan hadn't known that Watchers even existed. 

Methos on the other hand, was a complete mystery. Methos had admitted to being a part of the creation of the Watchers. Because he knew about them, he'd had no trouble spotting and avoiding Watchers for most of his five thousand years. As a result, he was only vaguely mentioned or alluded to by Watchers of other Immortals. Until a few years ago, Methos had been considered a myth. Anything that Joe could contribute was greatly sought after by the Methos research team headed by Dr. Amy Zoll.

"Sydney Fox wants 'Adam Pierson' to help her with a translation." Duncan said with a grin. Methos just smiled smugly like he was not the least bit surprised that she had asked for his help.

Joe nudged for more information, "Something from your past old man?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't seen her relics. I did spend some time as a Scribe for the Bastet sect around that time frame. In Bubastis."

"Why am I not surprised?" Duncan said. "Your name seems to come up when ever trouble does."

Methos glared at Duncan. "Who said anything about trouble? Men congregated together to be safe. That's what drove the creation of civilization. Just passing through a city was enough to get you into trouble if you weren't a native, and I'm not a native of anywhere. I've been around long enough that I've out lived most civilizations, of course I've been around most of the trouble spots. Back then; the whole world was a trouble spot! Like I've said before; History makes men, men don't make History."

Trinity College

Karen hung up the phone. "He sounded cute, I love a man with an accent."

Nigel was walking by and stopped to ask, "Who?" His ears had perked up when she mentioned 'man with an accent'. Was Karen saying she liked his accent?

"Dr. Adam Pierson. He just left a number for Sydney. Do you know him Nigel?"

Not recognizing the name he asked, "Did he say where he's from?"

"Seacouver." 

Nodding his head, Nigel scowled. "Oh that Adam Pierson."

"What?" Karen asked surprised at Nigel's tone of voice.

"We met Adam Pierson when we went looking for the Ivanhoe sword a few months ago. He was very rude when we talked to him. I was sent off on a wild goose chase in London to check on a sword that suddenly showed up at auction. The sword ended up being a replica and Sydney sent me back here. She stayed in Seacouver a few more days, suddenly having only nice things to say about our very rude Mr. Pierson."

"Did she ever say what happened?"

"No, she just smiles and says she got more than she went for. It was pretty curious. And she called him?"

"That's what he said. He said something about a translation."

"That doesn't sound like Sydney..."

Adam arrived early enough in the day to catch one of Sydney's lectures. Not willing to miss the opportunity to secretly watch her, he walked into one of the Trinity College lecture halls with a group of students. Seating himself in a crowded area, he sat sprawled in a chair. He kept his head down and a hand covering the lower part of his face just in case she looked in his direction. 

He'd talked to her a week ago. She'd called him and they'd talked for nearly an hour. She'd thanked him for returning her call and asked for his help. She told him about the Bastet cat statue and demotic tablet that she and Nigel were having some trouble with. Some of the references on the tablet were obscure and didn't seem to match what they knew of that region in the 15th Century. When she'd described some of the discrepancies in the tablet, he'd agreed to help. (To be honest, to see the interesting and spunky Sydney Fox, he would have agreed even if the tablet had been a recipe to make bread!)

Her lecture this morning was on Ancient Egyptian Social Life. She was describing the social classes and relating them to a pyramid. The Pharaoh was the peak of the pyramid, his Vizier acted as the Pharaoh's personal advisor. The High Priests and Nobles acted as his administration and government officials. Next were the Engineers, Doctors and Priests who also acted as judges and teachers. Below them were the Scribes. Craftsmen occupied the next level of social life, followed by the largest group, the Soldiers, Farmers, and Tomb Builders as the foundation of the social pyramid. Adam nodded his head as she spoke. She'd done her research and was able to pass her enthusiasm into the contents of her lecture.

Finally, to wrap up the lecture she asked the group, "So based on this social structure, who do you suppose supervised the work day?"

After a long and pregnant pause, a few brave souls offered answers. "The Engineers!"

"Nope, they were responsible for the mathematical and architectural planning."

"The Architects?"

"No again, they were in charge of the branches of government that built the monuments."

Tired of the guessing, Methos said loudly, "the Scribes."

Sydney stared into the full lecture hall. That voice was familiar. 

Moving his hand away from his mouth and sitting up straight, Methos let her see him.

With a smile Sydney said, "Scribes is correct. The pen was mightier than the sword, or brawn in this case. Being a Scribe was a highly regarded profession, sometimes taking as long as twelve years to train. There were a lot of job opportunities for a Scribe in the towns and armies. They could earn a decent living and a Scribe with an aptitude for a more scholarly profession could advance to the higher social positions such as Priests, Doctors and Engineers. That correct answer is courtesy of our very welcome visitor from Seacouver University, Dr. Adam Pierson Ph.D. On your way out, you can thank him for getting you out of class early today."

This was met by applause and shouted thanks as the students began leaving the lecture hall. Adam walked through the departing students to meet Sydney at the podium.

"Adam! I'm glad you could take the time from your schedule to help us." Sydney said beaming and taking his hand.

Nigel scowled and made a point of standing close to Sydney. Methos smiled, not missing the not so subtle aggressive stance of Sydney's TA.

"You didn't need my help, but I jumped at the opportunity to see Trinity College and you again." He charmed.

Sydney smiled and looked down for a second to get her control back. He'd certainly seen through her ruse fast enough! Reluctantly releasing his hand, she turned to the side while still keeping her attention on him. "I'll just pick up my lecture notes and we can talk in my office. I'm free for the rest of the afternoon."

"Great, perhaps we can continue that over dinner?"

"I'd love that..."

Nigel rolled his eyes. This guy had to be kidding right? Sydney was bound to see right through his charms!

"...Both Nigel and Karen were convinced that he was a real vampire!" Sydney said barely holding in her laugh.

Nigel and Karen both scowled. Adam smiled and glanced their way. "He must have been very convincing then."

Nigel relaxed his scowl just a little at being redeemed. Karen fiddled with her napkin and glanced at Sydney speculating. Sydney was really enjoying this man's company. She hadn't been this animated in a while! What was Sydney's attraction she wondered? Discretely looking Adam over, Karen appraised him. Adam was obviously intelligent and educated, Sydney always looked for that. He was handsome but not devastatingly so, charming with a sexy, hypnotic voice and stunning hazel eyes. That never hurt where Karen was concerned. He was tall and broad shouldered but kind of on the thin side for Karen's tastes. He'd been wearing a long coat that he'd taken off before sitting at the table. Under that he wore a loose fitting sweater that still hid his physic. His jeans fit him nicely, emphasizing a very nice butt from what she had observed. It must be the voice and eyes Karen concluded. When he looked at you with those dazzling eyes, he could make you feel like you were the only one in the room. When he spoke, it had a tingling effect on every part of her body!

"I know you've spent some time in the field Adam. Have you ever run across anything that had a supernatural 'flavor' to it?" Syndey asked, bringing Karen back to the conversation.

Methos thought back to Duncan's fight with the demon Ahriman where Richie Ryan had died. "Oh I've seen a thing or two that science would have trouble explaining."

"So give!" Karen pushed, definitely wanting to change the subject away from her vampire delusions and where her mind had been.

"All right, how about a sword haunted by the ghost of a Hyksos Pharaoh until the blade was broken..."

The evening was over too soon. Adam dropped Sydney and her assistants off at the college where they'd left their cars. They were meeting back at the college at ten the next morning to begin work on the tablet. Having seen it before they'd gone to dinner, Adam already knew what it said, but it would be more believable if he made the translation last at least a week. It was an interesting tablet; it was very much something he would have expected of his friend Penmaat.

Flashback 1569 B.C. Egypt - Nile Delta

He'd been killed after the battle in which the Hyksos King Apophis was defeated. (See the Captive Soul, a Highlander Novel) Fleeing, he'd been moving through the farmlands, avoiding the Pharaoh's mother, Queen Teri-sheri's agents. Queen Teri-sheri had convinced Methos to help the young Pharaoh defeat the Hyksos. When he'd been killed and declared a demon, he had fled in a small fishing boat. As he traveled, he began to hear rumors from the farmers he passed, that the Queen mother was seeking out a man of his description for questioning. To change his appearance, he'd shaved his head bald and dyed his skin daily to appear like a native. He dressed himself in the traditional Scribe attire. Traveling as fast as he could without attracting attention, he was headed towards Tanis where he hoped to board a ship to anywhere but here!

As long as he kept moving Methos was able to pass himself off as an Egyptian. In Bubastis, he'd aroused the suspicion of a city Administrator when he'd turned down a job to scribe the man's family history. It would have kept him in the area much longer than he'd felt comfortable. He'd disappeared into the crowd when the Administrator had called for the soldiers. Not having many choices in hiding spots, he'd slipped into the Temple dedicated to the Goddess Bastet.

He'd found a shadowed, quiet corner and assumed a solemn somewhat meditative position in case the soldiers quickly looked through the temple. Several hours later, he was joined by one of the temple Priests, an ancient and wrinkled man. "Such dedication to prayer my son but the soldiers have moved on, you may come out now."

"You knew?" Methos asked, ready to run for the entrance.

The priest nodded. "The temple of our Goddess protects all who seek sanctuary in her walls. My name is Penmaat. Can you tell me why the soldiers were looking for you, perhaps I can help."

"The administrator was a little offended when I declined his commission to scribe his family history." Methos disassembled with his young, innocent look.

"Why would a Scribe do this? Is it not in your oath to write the words for any that ask?" The Priest asked with humor.

"I was anxious to join a friend." Methos said.

The Priest smiled but Methos could see by the sparkle in his eyes, that he was unconvinced. Methos laughed. They talked into the night, the priest asking many questions about Methos' ability as a scribe. The Priest had a quick wit and pleasant manner. Methos had no fear that he would be turned into the Administrator or the soldiers. Against his original plans, Methos remained at the temple city for several months. 

Trinity College

They met in Sydney's office at ten the next morning. Nigel had brought in a large white board and written the characters of the tablet. Below the characters, he'd written the translations he knew, leaving blanks where he didn't know the words. While Sydney and Nigel stacked their reference books on the worktable, Adam went to the white board. With a quick glance at the other two, he corrected a few of the characters. He didn't want them to miss-interpret the words later.

Seeing the other two had finished what they were doing, Adam hitched a hip up onto the worktable and began, "You've made a good start on the translation, let's look at the sentence as a whole to see if the missing words don't suggest themselves." 

This went on for over half an hour. Adam leading them towards a word that would work and the other two looking it up in the reference books. When they were ready for the fifth word, Sydney covertly looked over at Adam. Instead of studying the white board, he was staring at them with an amused expression on his face. Suddenly it clicked in Sydney's mind. "You already know what it says!" Adam nodded. "Then why are you letting us struggle through this?"

"You said you wanted my help to translate it, not to know what it said." He said amused. 

"Quit wasting our time Adam, what does it say!"

Nigel looked stunned. Their tablet was a very difficult translation using obscure words and references. And Pierson already knew what it said, and in less than half an hour?

Methos made a calming gesture with both hands. "It's a letter from a priest named Penmaat to a fellow priest in Thebes. He is talking about his tomb. The terminology is obscure because it was intended for another high priest. He turned to the tablet and reading directly from it, he began. 

I Penmaat, High Priest of Bastet of the temple of Bubastis wish to find you well my friend Ubbat. I have spent much time of late in the selection of the place of my tomb. I have chosen a valley near the temple. I wish to be within walking distance so as my strength fades, I will still be able to watch the progress of the stonecutters. The foreman Paneb tells me that this valley holds enough good sandstone for a single tomb and will allow adequate room for construction. I wish to be close to my temple in death so that I may pass through its sacred halls one last time on my way to the Underworld. I wish the sun at my back as I face the light that is Ra. Wish I as much luck at the selection of a Scribe that can properly write the Book of the Dead. Our local Scribes are all new to the craft. Kenherkhepeshef has given oath that he will send one that has much talent and artistry.

Methos said, "I don't believe any tombs have been excavated outside of Bubastis. Let me make a few calls to some friends in the area. If this tablet is correct and the tomb is west of Bubastis, we have a starting point to begin a search for it."

That got Sydney and Nigel's attention. The tablet was a good relic; an undiscovered tomb was even better. Methos spent the rest of the evening trying to contact some friends in Cairo. He knew exactly where Penmaat's tomb was located and could easily have pointed them in the right direction. But the chance to spend more time with Sydney was a temptation he wasn't going to pass up. Sydney and Nigel quickly made arrangements to be gone from the College.

Back at his hotel room, Methos dialed Joe's number. "Hey Joe!"

"What's up Adam, don't tell me you need my help with the translation?"

"Not this time Joe. It's already translated. I was hoping to stall for at least a week but Sydney caught on to me too fast."

Methos scowled at the phone as Joe's laughter erupted from the earpiece. "I like that woman more and more! So is she sending you packing?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but packing for Egypt. We're going to look for a lost tomb." Methos said knowing what was coming next.

"I'll call and get a Watcher to pick you up in Egypt..."

"No Joe, you promised. I pick my Watchers. How's Tim doing by the way?" Methos said grinning and thinking of the rookie Watcher he'd picked after he'd been kidnapped a few months ago. (See my fanfic What Have I gotten Myself into?) The kid had amused him, Tim was excited over being a field Watcher, willing to talk to his assignment, and he'd rather pictured the kid as a younger version of Joe.

"He'll be in the leg brace for another month. I told you to go easy on the kid. You didn't have to drag him up Mt. Rainier, he's a city kid!"

"All the more reason to enjoy the great outdoors besides, I asked him to walk with me but nooo, he had to follow at a Watcher distance. It's not my fault that deer jumped out and scared him off the trail. I had to pack him six hours out on my back!"

"Don't change the subject. I'd feel better if you had a Watcher." Joe said seriously.

"I'd feel better if no one knew I was going to Egypt! I promise I'll call every few days."

Joe growled but gave in. "Every two days or I'll send Mac to keep an eye on you."

"He won't come... he hates Egypt, no cold beer." Methos said smugly and hung up.

Adam packed his sword carefully in his luggage. Sydney or Nigel would be sure to ask what it was if they saw its unusual shape. He hid it in his large duffle bag and packed around it. If she saw the sword, she would wonder why he carried such a valuable 'heirloom' around! 

After a little careful maneuvering in the Customs lines so that his traveling companions wouldn't see his sword, they checked into a hotel in Cairo. This would be their starting point before setting out into the desert. They were several days' travel by jeep to where the temple was located. Sydney and Nigel came to his room to eat dinner and to discuss their plans for the following morning. After dinner, Nigel left to go and arrange the supplies they would need.

As Sydney talked on the phone to Karen back at Trinity College, Adam went to the window of the room and stared out into the night. On the streets below he saw the timeless hustle and bustle of Cairo. This being a hotel that 'Adam Pierson' could afford, he couldn't see the Great Pyramids. They were off to the left and out of sight. He reflected on the fact that they were still here after all of these thousands of years, familiar and remembered friends. Finished with her call, Sydney took the opportunity to look at Adam. He was a handsome and enigmatic man. Walking closer, she saw a strange sadness on his face as he stared out his window. What was he thinking?

"What made you interested in ancient studies?" She asked having moved quietly to his side at the window.

He looked at her and smiled. So she was going to play 20 questions huh? "I was exposed to lots of different things at an early age. I was very good at ancient languages and history."

"I'll say! You read that tablet in less than half an hour!"

The next morning they loaded the jeep up with the camping supplies that Nigel had also gotten and headed out into the desert. Since they would be driving for several days, they were taking turns at the driving. 

Midway through their third day, they reached the temple ruins. They set up camp and took a walk around the area before dinner. They wanted to get the lay of the land and come up with a plan for the next morning.

Not much remained of the temple. They could see parts of the city's outer wall and some of the support columns of the temple itself. This site had been extensively worked so they didn't bother to look for relics. Standing where the temple entrance would have been, Methos pointed. "The tomb will be a few hours walk that way."

The next morning after a quick breakfast, they began their search. They were going to systematically search each valley heading away from the temple. Methos knew exactly where the tomb was but decided to let them discover it on their own. Several days later, they were in the valley of the tomb. Methos made sure that Sydney and Nigel were in the search areas closest to the tomb entrance. They searched all day, stopping only for an early dinner.

Since their arrival, Methos had walked up the nearest sand dune in the evenings and sat down to stare at the stars. He remembered the silence of the desert and the stars being so clear that they seem to fight for space in the heavens. The last time he'd been to this area, he'd finished the burial rites for his friend Penmaat the Priest. This night, he was remembering where the constellations had been all those centuries ago.

Hearing the light tread that could only be Sydney he said, "Isn't it beautiful out here?"

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked hoping that he wanted some company. He had looked so lonely up here.

"Not at all, there are plenty of stars to go around." He patted the sand next to him. "I was just imagining where the constellations would have been when the temple was in use." Sydney looked at him in amazement.

"Cassiopeia would have been over there," he said pointing, "Ursa Minor there, Pegasus there." 

She looked where he pointed. When she looked back at him with an amused smile on her face he quickly countered, "I have a very good imagination. I spent a lot of time alone when I was growing up."

"I can relate to that. I was at boarding school during my childhood, even during the holidays. I had friends and my parents sent lots of letters, but I was more interested in relics and history. It kind of kept me a loner."

"And now?" He asked holding her with his eyes. When she looked confused at the question, he elaborated, "Are you alone now? Anyone special in your life?"

Sydney smiled sadly and looked up at the stars again. "Just work and Nigel and Karen."

"No love interest?" He said in that wonderful voice of his.

"Not much time for that. Teaching and relic hunting keeps me pretty busy. Most men can't stand the competition."

"What a shame." Adam said giving her a half lidded and very seductive look that melted her to her toes. 

Sydney blushed and looked away. When she recovered she asked, "What about you?"

"I was married but she died of cancer a few years ago. I've been traveling a lot since then."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." Sydney said feeling uncomfortable.

He took her hand in his to show her that it was okay. "Alexa was already dying of the Cancer when I met her. She lasted less than a year. We were married shortly before she had to be hospitalized. She reminded me how to live again. I was very fortunate to have met her."

Sydney held his hand tighter and leaned into him to show her sympathy and support. He lightly leaned into her and tipped his head into hers. They sat together like that for some time, receiving comfort in each other's touch and company. 

Down below, Nigel watched. What was it that he was feeling? Was it jealousy that Sydney seemed to be interested in Pierson, would he break Sydney's heart? 

In the early hours of the morning, Methos snuck out of his tent and walked out to a private place to perform his kata. He was gone several hours and still returned before the others woke. That day started out normal. They were all checking the valley based on their plan when Nigel stumbled across the tomb entrance and literally fell in. Methos had been watching to see if he would find the entrance when he saw Nigel fall. Shouting to Sydney, he ran to where Nigel had disappeared. Sydney reached him first and carefully jumped down into the grotto his fall had discovered. "Nigel are you okay?"

"Mostly, but I think I broke my ankle." Nigel said holding his ankle and grimacing.

Hearing this, Methos jumped down and examined his ankle. "Not broken, badly sprained though. You'll have to stay off of it."

Now that her alarm over Nigel's injuries was past, Sydney looked around. "I think you found something Nigel."

Nigel looked around and seeing hand carved stone instead of natural rock, he sat up excited and forgot all about the pain in his ankle. "I did!" He tried to get up, but was held down by Adam's hand on his shoulder.

He scowled at Adam, but was stopped by a no-nonsense look. "Sydney and I will check it out, if it's safe, I'll carry you inside myself. Stay here." Sydney seconded the command.

Nigel glared at both of them. "Only if you tell me what you're doing and seeing at all times."

Sydney nodded. "Turn on your walkie talkie." Looking at Adam she continued, "Let's go!"

Both of them went to look at the entrance. "It looks like we just need to find the edges of the seal stone and pry it open. It should only take a few minutes for the air to circulate." Adam said. 

Sydney looked at him, "You've seen something like this before?"

Adam nodded. "This will be the tomb of a Priest. It will be a single room and sarcophagus. It doesn't appear have been found by tomb raiders."

He quickly found the door seal and together they carved it away with their knives. "It will take more than our knives to pry this stone clear, I'll be right back." Adam said and quickly disappeared over the edge of the grotto.

"How are you feeling Nigel?" Sydney asked.

"Excited, are you sure I can't come with you?" Sydney's glare answered his question for him.

Adam returned a few minutes later with the dig tools they carried with them to the site each day. It was only the matter of a few minutes to break the seal and the hiss of escaping air made them both step back. Methos made sure that he was on the opening side so any stale air and bacteria would hit him first. 

After a moment the air had cleared enough that a lighter would stay lit a few feet inside the tomb. Looking back at Nigel, Sydney said, "Here we go, cross your fingers!" Turning on their flashlights, they stepped into the darkness of the tomb.

Knowing there were no traps, Methos let Sydney lead the way into the burial chamber. She spoke into the Walkie talkie for Nigel's benefit. "We're walking down an hallway that's been smoothed from the stone. It has a gradual descent; I think we're down about ten feet now. It looks like it's opening up just ahead of us here."

A few more steps and they were in a carved room. "This is incredible! It's never been opened! There is a sarcophagus with etching on the sides in the center of the tomb. The walls have murals panels painted on them and there's writing on all of the walls from the ceiling to the floor."

"The book of the Dead." Adam supplied.

"Adam says it depicts the Book of the Dead. The colors are incredible!" Sydney turned to see what Adam was staring at. He stood by the back wall and was kneeling by some Hieroglyphics. 

"What is it?" She asked walking to his side.

With a far away look on his face he said, "Its Penmaat's burial prayer. So he would know what to say when he reached the underworld." He ran his fingers across a smaller series of symbols at the bottom.

"I don't recognize that." Sydney said kneeling.

"What!" Nigel shouted into his walkie-talkie. 

"Sorry, I got carried away." Sydney said being pulled back into the present. "We're looking at a burial prayer, but it has extra characters at the end."

"The Scribe signed it." Adam said embarrassed. (What had he been thinking when he'd done that?)

"The Scribe signed it? They weren't allowed to do that. Were they?" Sydney asked.

Adam shook his head no. "They weren't. It would have been death to him if he'd been caught."

"Who was he? Why would he have risked such a thing?"

"Its signed 'Methos'. I guess he wanted to personally wish the Priest well on his journey, kind of a foolish goodbye."

"Methos, that's not Egyptian." Sydney said.

"I don't know what it is." Adam said absently standing and looking around the tomb. Being here was bringing the memories back to him like it had been yesterday. He walked over to the tomb offerings. The offerings were things that would help the Priest on his journey and life in the underworld. Not very ostentatious but the craftsmanship was excellent.

"This is a really wonderful find Nigel! We'll come and get you now so that you can see it." 

When they had Nigel safely situated in the burial room, they took more time to look at what they'd discovered. Methos was reading the etchings on Penmaat's sarcophagus when an amulet of an ankh (a charm against bad luck or illness in the hieroglyphic sign for 'life') appeared on the top of the sarcophagus in front of him. Pulling his hand back he stared at it suspiciously. It was the symbol for the Eye of Ra. 

Sydney turned and noticed him staring at the amulet. "What's that?" She said reaching for it.

"Don't touch it!" Methos shouted as he reached to stop her. With his hand reaching out to stop her, and hers reaching to touch it, the momentum of her reach pushed both of their hands into it. Methos felt a tingle of his Quickening and saw a blue flash before he felt an instant of dizziness. Sydney felt a shock like she'd touched an electric fence before a blue flash of brilliant light caused her to close her eyes and draw back from the amulet.

1569 B.C. Egypt - Nile Delta

Methos stared at Sydney. She wasn't wearing the black stretch pants and shirt she'd been in seconds ago. Now she was dressed in a white linen dress and sandals. Her hair was woven into hundreds of braids. She was still recovering from whatever had happened to them. Her eyes were tightly closed from the flash and her hands had been lifted into a defensive posture. Methos stepped forward to catch her as she stumbled backwards. He distantly noticed as he helped her sit that he was dressed as he'd been when he'd first been in this tomb.

Putting a hand to her head, Sydney slowly opened her eyes and she stared in surprise. She recognized the man kneeling beside her but she was shocked by his appearance. 

Seeing the shocked look on Sydney's face, Methos ran an embarrassed hand over his shaved head. Mumbling under his breath he said, "It's still me, there's just a little 'less' of me."

To distract her Methos asked, "Are you alright?" When she nodded he stood and looked around the tomb. He noted that the tomb had not been painted with the Book of the Dead or Penmaat's prayer yet. That meant that Penmaat had not yet died. There was no sign of Nigel in the tomb so it must have been their touching of the Ankh that brought them back here.

Methos knew that no one else had been in the tomb when he had been there in his past. But he still needed to talk to Penmaat. If anyone would know about this, it would be the old Priest. Methos stepped over and helped Sydney up. "We need to get out of here." Pulling her up and out of the tomb, he headed in the direction of the temple city.

Coming to her senses, Sydney pulled out of his grasp and stopped. In irritation she crossed her arms and said, "What in the hell is going on? Why are you dressed in ...nearly nothing, what happened to your hair, and what happened to my clothes?"

"Just trust me..." Methos said reaching for her hand again. 

Sydney stepped back and made it clear that she wasn't going anyplace until she had some answers.

With an irritated sigh, Methos stepped close to her and quietly said, "I don't know what the hell we're doing here but this is ancient Egypt. That was Penmaat's tomb but he hasn't died yet. We need to go and ask Penmaat what's going on."

"Ancient Egypt?" Sydney asked.

Methos nodded. "We'll talk as we walk." 

Sydney nodded and started forward. "What do you 'think' happened?"

"You asked me about supernatural events, this is one of them. That ankh we touched was the symbol for the Eye of Ra, The God of protection or avenger of Ra. I'm dressed as a Scribe of the times, you're dressed as a common woman ... we'd better say you're my wife." Before she could refuse he continued, "Slavery is still a fact of life here, with no proof of ancestry and parentage if you're not my wife, you're a slave." Sydney grudgingly nodded.

Seeing her acceptance so far, Methos continued. "Penmaat's tomb was still in work. A Scribe like myself would paint the walls in preparation for his death."

"How do we get back?" 

"I'm hoping Penmaat can help us out with that. It was his tomb we were desecrating."

As they walked, Methos told Sydney the customs and rules that they would have to follow. Before they came across any people, he covered himself in the white dust that lay at the foot of the rocks the road cut through. As he covered himself, he explained that from a distance it would hide the fact that he was not the skin color of the natives. If asked, he would claim to have fallen and get dyes to darken his skin in the city. With an appraising eye he told Sydney that she would blend in fine, her Hawaiian ancestry already giving her beautiful raven hair and a bronze skin tone. She blushed at his not so subtle, approving compliments

Sydney stopped at her first sight of the temple city. From where they stood, they could see the walled temple grounds and the sprawling community that surrounded it. It was thrilling to see the glory of the temple city. It was so much more than her imagination had supplied as they had camped by the ruins in their time. Her educated eye was taking in the layout of the city and specifics, when she felt Adam take her hand and gently squeezed it. "We'll be okay, just trust me and follow my lead."

As they walked through the city streets towards the temple, the people he knew greeted Methos. He'd lived in this city for several months and Penmaat had been well liked. Penmaat's friendship had led to the city dwellers accepting him despite his being a stranger. His position as a Scribe had also eased the suspicion that had originally been directed towards him. At Sydney's questioning look Methos whispered, "They're greeting me in Ancient Egyptian." Thinking to himself, that he was lucky that she didn't speak it! He'd have trouble explaining why they were greeting him by name and asking after Penmaat's health.

At the temple, Methos asked a few questions of the priests he saw, all the while heading directly for Penmaat's quarters. He wanted it to appear to Sydney that he was asking directions. Along the way, he grabbed a jug of watered wine and handed it to Sydney. "Carry this and stay close. If one of the Priests sees you idle, he'll want to borrow you for a chore." Sydney nodded. Sydney was a woman of action, accustom to being in charge of her own destiny. This 'follow me' garbage was getting old, but Adam did seem like he knew what he was doing. They'd avoided trouble so far, best just to humor him for now.

Despite her irritation about her passive role, Sydney was still in shock by what had happened. Was she delusional or had they somehow been transported back into Ancient Egypt? She'd known that Adam was an expert on Ancient history, but he acted like this happened to him everyday. He even seemed to be recognized by some of the people they were passing!

Realizing that she wasn't afraid, Sydney caught herself chuckling at Adam's appearance. His head was completely shaven. He wore woven rush sandals and had a satchel pouch slung over his shoulder. He was dressed in a rectangular linen wrap around his hips that ended just above his calves. She watched his graceful, catlike walk with a smile at the way the linen hugged his very firm butt. Looking at the rest of him, she admired his toned and fit body. She would never have guessed he looked this good underneath his oversized sweaters! She thought back to when she'd seen him working out with MacLeod in the dojo. Even then, he'd been wearing a loose tee shirt and sweat pants. This was definitely seeing a whole lot more of Adam. Everything about him screamed masculinity and control. She smiled at the way her mind plunged her into the gutter. At her chuckle, Adam looked back at her curiously.

"I like the skimpy outfit, but I don't think the bald head is a good look for you." Adam scowled at her. 

"Sorry!" She flirted. "I was just rather hoping to run my fingers through your hair someday. This kind of puts a damper on that fantasy." 

Rapidly, the expression changed on Adam's face and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I'll hold you to that when it grows back." With a wink he stopped at a door. He reached up and scratched on the wooden door. He waited a moment before a young man dressed in a loincloth opened it. Adam whispered to him. The young man nodded and left the room with a bow.

Adam approached Penmaat who lay on a raised reed mat inside the room. Methos frowned at the sight of the pale, sleeping old man. He kneeled and gently touched the Priest's wrist to check his pulse. At his touch, the priest's eyes fluttered open.

"Aneksi, what brings you to my side so early in the day?" He reached his hand for Methos'. 

Smiling to remember the name he'd been using at the time, Methos answered. "I need your help again my friend." 

Penmaat chuckled softly. "I thought I had dreamed a visit from Ra. You've been in trouble since I met you. What is it now?"

Methos settled into a comfortable position beside the mat. "This will be difficult for you to believe but it is the truth. I am no longer from this time. Many hundreds of years have passed since you journeyed to the underworld and joined your God. In my time, the ways of Ra have long been forgotten. I am a teacher now and one of the many things I try to teach are the wisdom and knowledge of the past. I was in your tomb with this woman, a fellow teacher of ancient wisdom. An amulet of the Eye of Ra appeared. When we both touched it we found our selves back here. We need to return to our time."

"What were you doing that so angered my God?" Penmaat asked.

"In the future I spoke of, they have forgotten the ways of Ra. We had opened your tomb. Your burial objects and mummy would have been collected and displayed to teach the young about Egypt and the Gods."

"You a scribe, have lowered yourself to Tomb robbing?" Penmaat asked shocked.

"By the beliefs of your time, yes. Perhaps even in my time, but the objects were to be studied. I have received no gold in reward. Even the great Pharaohs in the Valley of the Kings have long been removed and studied by teachers."

Penmaat thought about what Methos had said. Finally he asked, "Are you repentant?"

"I had believed as you do that your spirit would join your God when you leave your human shell behind. The tombs are for the living, to give them a place to remember their passed friends and relatives. I had not thought you would mind. I believed that you would wish to continue to teach the young even after your passing."

"Rest easy Aneksi, I will forgive you, on the condition that you do three things for me."

Methos nodded. It was Penmaat's right.

"First, you must scribe the Book of the Dead and my Prayer to Ra in my tomb."

Methos nodded again. He had done that the first time he lived in this time frame.

"Second, you may use my tomb treasures for teaching the young, but you must teach them yourself for the passing of one full year." 

Methos thought hard about this one. Could he commit a full year to the Museum or college that had the objects? For the safety and friendship that Penmaat had offered he would do this. He nodded.

Pleased, Penmaat nodded and continued. "Lastly, you will humor an old man and tell me your true name, and how you came to be hiding in the temple that day."

Methos laughed. "I had wondered why you had never asked that before."

"Good manners. But now you will tell me, yes?"

Methos nodded. "I am Methos." For the next few hours Methos told Penmaat about meeting the Pharaoh, tricking and overthrowing the Hyksos and then running from the Pharaoh's mother. He talked about his Immortality and the places he'd seen. Penmaat smiled. Methos could see Penmaat was very tired. Promising to come back the next day after he had worked on the tomb. Methos left, with Sydney close behind. 

After the door was closed, Sydney grabbed Adam's arm tightly. "I've been patient and quiet long enough!" 

Methos nodded, she had been very patient. "I've gotten us a house nearby, let's go there and we'll talk. It will draw attention if we speak English here."

Sydney nodded but her eyes promised a painful torture if he didn't satisfy her questions. On the way to his house, Methos purchased bread and beer and a few fruits he saw at a nearby street vendor. When they were safely in the house, Methos began.

"The old man at the temple was Penmaat. He believes Ra is punishing us for desecrating the tomb. Penmaat is willing to forgive us and let us use the tomb objects with some conditions."

"Ra?" Sydney said confused.

"The God Ra. Just because you can't see a thing doesn't mean it doesn't exist. I should have asked permission before we started the search." Under his breath he mumbled, "I am getting soft and lazy!"

"So what do we have to do to get back to our time?" Sydney asked worried.

Methos explained what the Priest wanted but left out the request for his name and how he'd come to be hiding in the temple. 

"Can you do that? Write the Book of the Dead?" Sydney asked. He'd have to know over 700 hieroglyphics characters to do that!

Methos nodded. "I can do it, it will just take time. You can help, that will make it go faster."

Sydney thought about the other requirement, to teach for a year. She was doing that already. She liked the idea of having Adam around for a year. That would certainly not be a punishment for her.

"What were you saying to the Priest that took so long?"

"I was telling him about our time." Methos lied.

Sydney nodded, then her eyes narrowed. "There's something else going on here. How is it that you talk fluently in a dead language? You weren't surprised by what happened to us, the people here seem to recognize you, you even have a room already lined up here. Are you going to tell me what's really going on?" Sydney stared coldly into Adam's eyes.

Damn the woman wasn't stupid. He didn't want to tell her about his Immortality but what would be a logical story that she would believe? They seemed to be doing okay with the time travel part of their adventure; he'd best build off that.

"I've been in this time before. The haunted sword I told you about..." At her nod he continued. "I was in Avaris when the Pharaoh defeated the Hyksos, I saw the priests imprison Apophis in the sword. I was trying to return home when I passed through here. That's when I met Penmaat."

Sydney just stared at him. His eyes were masking something but she knew he wasn't lying about being here. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a guy." Methos said sadly.

Sydney suddenly thought of the swords. "What about the Ivanhoe and Excalibur?"

Adam looked uncomfortable. "That's not going to help us get out of here. This is my plan ..." Adam talked about his plan as he led them towards the small house near the temple where he had been staying when he'd lived in this time frame. He hoped his stuff would still be there!

Early the next morning, Methos and Sydney collected what they needed and walked to the tomb. They arrived in the tomb valley as the sun began its upward journey into the sky. Sydney watched fascinated as Adam used the tools of the times, marking off lines and grids on the plastered tomb walls to prepare it for the hieroglyphics. She was impressed at his extensive knowledge of the process and tools he was using. He made it look simple when in fact she knew from her studies that he was using advanced mathematics to determine where to put the grid marks. As he worked, he talked about what he was doing, encouraging her to ask questions. This turned the boring wait into a learning tool for Sydney.

When the wall they would be working on first was marked off, Adam began to scribe the Book of the Dead. Slowly and carefully he wrote out the hieroglyphics using a reed pen and red pigment paints. The night before, he had transcribed what he needed to write onto papyrus sheets he had gotten in the market. Sydney used another of his reed brushes, tracing over his marks with the black paint from his kit. He watched her closely to make sure she accurately translated his markings. They kept on like this throughout the day, only stopping to stretch, drink watered down wine, and eat lunch. Late in the day Sydney stood up and stretched. "How ever did they do this? My wrist is sore."

Methos chuckled. "They used a measured candle. When the candle went out, the Scribe knew that his shift was over. We just need to remember that we don't get to go home until Penmaat's wishes are met."

"I wasn't complaining, well not exactly." Sydney looked over at the mysterious man as he casually squatted and easily marked out the hieroglyphics. He seemed so comfortable and in his element here.  
"How many times have you been in the past?"

Adam looked at her. "Enough." He said resuming his work.

"Adam. You know you can trust me right?" Sydney asked as she squatted next to him.

Methos stopped what he was doing and focused all of his attention on her. Sydney felt the tomb go still as his eyes changed from a greenish brown to an intense greenish gold. She felt as though he was looking into her soul, identifying and measuring her thoughts. Finally he looked away and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Looking at her again he said softly, "I trust you Sydney. Right now you know more about me than most living people." Giving her every opportunity to move away, he put a hand up and gently cupped her face. When she leaned into his touch, he leaned over and kissed her tentatively, then more passionately when she responded.

The sputtering of a candle brought him back to his senses. "I need more time to tell you my secret. It's not you I don't trust, its me."

They worked for several more hours before packing up their stuff and returning to the temple. To keep her from asking more personal questions, Methos talked about the culture of Egypt during this time frame. It was one thing to read about history, quite another to be walking down an ancient road several thousand years in the past!

After they had spent several hours visiting with Penmaat, they returned to the house at dark. Methos went out to the dunes that night to work out. Secretly, Sydney followed. She sat on the crest of a dune and watched. The light from the moon illuminated him. He had stripped down to a loincloth and kicked off his sandals. She could see the sweat glistening on his body; his face was a mask of concentration focused on what he was doing.

She was fascinated by the kata he was doing. It was very strenuous and intricate, his muscles rippling fluidly as he moved from one position to the next. She'd never seen this form before and she'd spent some time studying herself, you never knew what you'd need to know as a relic hunter. It took her several moments to notice that he was performing the kata with a sword! Where had that come from? She watched, her experienced eye noting that the sword was an extension of his body. It never wavered or dipped as he moved through the difficult kata.

She watched quietly but with her mind in turmoil. There were so many layers to this man, how many had she not seen yet? She knew that he had noticed her shortly after her arrival but didn't end his kata. When he was finished, she went down to where he stood catching his breath. He was breathing normally by the time she reached him.

With his senses heightened from the focus of the kata, Methos noticed Sydney as soon as she crested the dune. He was too much out in the open to hide quickly and he knew she would only search for him. Mentally shrugging, he continued the kata; he thought he could explain it away easily enough. When he completed the kata he stopped and faced her. As she walked towards him, he quickly put on his 'Adam' face. "Been there long?" He smiled shouldering the sword.

"Long enough. That was incredible, where did you learn to do that?"

"I've studied a lot."

"Where did that come from?" She asked nodding towards the sword.

"I picked it up at the market." He was referring to a trip he'd made after he had her safely at the house. He'd come back with more food, dyes for his skin, papyrus and more bedding. "You never know when you might need one. I thought I'd try and accustom myself to it. The Ivanhoe makes this thing look and feel like a lead pipe."

"You're very good, do you compete?"

"Only when I can't talk them out of it." (He said thinking of the Game.)

"And?"

"And what?" He asked trying to stall giving her an answer.

"What's your record?" she said with a grin.

Smiling he rubbed the back of his neck. "Still undefeated."

They'd returned to the house and putting out the oil lamps, lay down for the night. Adam had placed the mats on opposite sides of the small room. He didn't want Sydney worried unnecessarily. After a few moments she spoke. "I'm sorry for getting you into this Adam."

Methos shifted to his side on the mat and looked over at her. He could see her outline in the moonlight. "Don't be. I should have known better. I've seen unexplained things like this too many times not to take precautions."

Sitting up and leaning against the wall, Sydney said softly. "But I dragged you into this whole mess." 

"This wasn't your fault Sydney." Methos said sensing that she was feeling guilty for this unscheduled trip to the past.

"Yes it is. We could have figured out the tablet - eventually. I just wanted to see you again."

Methos rose from his mat and crossed the room in a couple of steps. Sitting down beside her he put his arm around her. "I wanted to see you again or I wouldn't have offered. I'm glad you took me up on it." 

"You really don't mind?" Sydney asked and snuggled into his side.

"I don't mind this..." With a gentle hand he tipped her head up and kissed her. With five thousand years of experience, he kissed her long and passionately, delivered with every intention of distracting her from her guilt trip. Her response surprised him; he'd just wanted to distract her. 

Sydney's heart beat faster as Adam approached her. Her body tingled where his body touched hers. Her senses went into overload when he leaned over and kissed her. All of the pent up feelings she had for him were released with that kiss. She found herself instinctually moving into a straddling position on his lap, her hands moving across his exposed skin. She didn't hesitate when she felt his surprise. "I've wanted to do this for a while too..." she whispered capturing his lips again.

Without hesitation he slid his hands to her breasts, pushing aside the linen shift she wore. They explored each other's body that night. As they'd been lost in time, they lost themselves in the pleasure of each other.

Waking up in each other's arms, there was no embarrassment or second thoughts. They tasted of each other in the dawns early light, reaffirming the joy they'd found in the night.

This continued for the days that followed. They woke in each other's arms before dawn, worked in the tomb, and spent a few hours with Penmaat in his room. In the evenings they would sit in the dunes and talk, making love for hours before returning to the house to sleep. Sydney joined Methos in his workouts, sparring together in the martial arts forms they both knew. 

As they worked in the tomb, Methos told her about the things that he'd seen when he'd been here last. He was careful not to talk about the other parts of his life. He'd mentioned he'd been in this time frame so he felt safe talking about it now.

It took them a month to complete the Book of the Dead in the tomb. They celebrated that night with a picnic of wine and fruit on the dunes.

After they had eaten, Methos pulled Sydney into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Lightly he nestled his chin on her head. "This feels good."

Sydney hummed an affirmative, "I thought you were rude that first day that I met you."

Methos smiled, "I was rude. I was worried about the Ivanhoe." He chuckled, "I had it with me the first day you walked into MacLeod's dojo. If you only knew how close you were."

"If it's so valuable, why were you carrying it around with you?"

Methos was silent for few minutes. "I always have it with me, I have a sheath for it made into my long coat. It's hidden in my tent back in Egypt, our Egypt." 

Sydney shifted to look at him. Adam closed his eyes for a few seconds and 'something' crossed his face. "Adam?"

Taking a deep breath Adam opened his eyes. They were vulnerable for just a second before becoming blank again. "I liked you from the moment I met you Sydney. It was the same sort of 'rightness' that I felt with Alexa. I have some pretty dark secrets in my past. I've made some pretty dangerous enemies. If you don't want this to go any further, I'll understand."

Sydney nodded, "Why don't you tell me more." 

Methos eyed her wearily. "The fight club I mentioned," She nodded. "We all carry swords. Meeting another person in the 'Game' might be enough to spark a challenge. I carry my sword with me in case I'm challenged."

How come I've never heard of this level of competition?"

"It's a very exclusive league. We don't fight with sword guards, for obvious reasons we keep it pretty low key."

Shocked Sydney asked, "That sound dangerous." 

Methos nodded. "I've been doing this for a long time. Once you're in this Game, they never let you out. For the most part, I've been pretty lucky about being able to avoid challenges and disappearing when someone finds me. But I've become a target because I'm undefeated. Some of the more serious players are hunting for me."

"Is that who your stalker was?"

"How...?"

"Joe told me that was why you weren't teaching." Sydney quickly explained. 

Methos nodded, "One of the hunters used the stalker to get to me. He killed her when she found out what he was up to and tried to stop him."

"Why don't you go to the police?"

"I can't, there are good people caught up in this game. People have been killed."

Seeing the haunted expression on his face, Sydney knew without being told that Adam had killed. She stared into his eyes and forgave him, seeing the good man that he was in the depths of his eyes. "Adam, how can I help?" Sydney said feeling his pain. 

Sighing deeply, Adam captured her eyes with his. "Trust me, just a little bit longer. There's more to the secret but I can't tell you yet."

"You can trust me Adam, just like you did with the swords."

Sydney thought that she and Adam worked well together. They both worked hard and understood what the other would do or need help with. They were getting pretty comfortable with each other and she liked the way he was physically in contact with her. She'd never thought of herself as a touching, physical contact type of person but she loved it when he did it. It wasn't clinging; rather it was an acknowledgement of her and a joy of her. She had never felt so good about a person before! He was very attentive when they were alone; putting his arm round her, parting from her with a kiss, smoothing her hair out of her face with a caress to her cheek. In public, he held her hand or kept a light hand on her shoulder.

Each night they continued to go to the dunes and look at the stars, talking until the moon was high up in the night sky. They talked about places they'd been and things they'd done. He listened as well as he talked. She couldn't even say when she had fallen in love with him, it just seemed like it was always so. She couldn't imagine him not being in her life. She saw him teaching at Trinity, even her teaching at Seacouver. But he was always there in her future.

Methos was amazed at how comfortable he was around Sydney. She had a passion that brought out things he had thought he had lost, passions about his work, history, and her. Before Alexa he had thought he had gotten too callous to love. Alexa had swept into his heart without giving him a chance to think it over. The same had happened with Sydney. It scared him; Sydney would have to make the tough decisions that Alexa never did. Alexa was dying when he met her; she hadn't known he was Immortal until the end of their time together. Sydney would have to know and decide if she could live with his Immortality. Telling Sydney about him would be harder to do than letting MacLeod find him all those years ago, he knew what to expect from MacLeod! He'd had years to study the Highlander's chronicles. MacLeod had been Darius' choice for winning the Game.

Methos decided to tell Sydney more of his past. She hadn't been repelled by the "Game" or she'd completely forgotten about it. He had to know.

After their workout, Methos held her close. "Sydney?" She looked at him hearing something different in his voice. "I want to take our relationship to the next step and I need to know how you feel about that."

Sydney melted with happiness. She'd hoped he was feeling it too! "Are you ready to ask me to share a tent when we get back home?" She said lightly.

"I'm ready to share more of my secret. I'll leave it up to you on whether or not we share a tent." Sydney heard the serious note in his voice even though his face had gone blank. "This secret is a life and death one. You can't share this with anyone unless I agree."

Sydney looked at Adam for a few minutes before she agreed. (Did he have a police record? Did the law want him? She knew in her heart that she'd judged him to be a good man. She thought that she could handle his secret.) She said, "I promise that what you tell me will stay between us."

Methos nodded. Taking a deep breath he took her hand in his and began, "I haven't been this nervous about something for a long time. If we have any hope of a future together you must know who I am."

Sydney nodded and gave him her complete attention. She watched a change come over him. His eyes became even more intense, his expression altered and innocence dropped away making it the face of a completely different man, but still the same man. His voice wasn't Adam Pierson's voice but someone mysterious, powerful and magnetic. His body and entire presence seemed to expand until he practically exuded power and mastery.

"There are Immortals among us, Men and Women who for some reason don't die a permanent death. They move among the mortals like average people, working, playing, loving, and looking to the rest of the world like average people. They live everyday lives but move on before it's noticed that they aren't aging like they should. I'm one of them."

Despite the evidence in front of her Sydney said, "Adam, that's kind of hard to believe..."

Adam slowly and deliberately picked up the bronze sword and when he was sure she was watching, he pulled it deeply across the palm of his hand. The blood welled up and poured over his hand and into the sand. Sydney grabbed his hand in panic. "Adam!" Her panic turned to confusion when she saw a blue spark flash across his palm and the wound pulled itself together in seconds. He used his other hand to wipe off the blood that hadn't disappeared with the blue lightning.

She looked at the hand, then up to his face. "Adam?"

Afraid that this didn't bode well, Adam closed off his emotions and blanked out his face. "I'm an Immortal. I died in my early twenties and am a lot older than the thirty something I look. I didn't inherit the Ivanhoe Arthur gave it to me. I was there when he pulled Excalibur out of the stone."

Sydney didn't reject him. Sydney didn't even release his hand. Sydney just looked confused. "How can you be Immortal? Are you from this planet?"

There was only curiosity in her voice and eyes; he didn't see any signs of fear or revulsion. "You knew King Arthur!"

Relieved, Methos took her other hand in his. "Do you believe me?"

Sydney nodded. "It makes a kind of weird sense now that you say it. Certainly no stranger than this trip we're on now. Have you been alone all this time?" She said with such sorrow in her eyes.

"No, I was married to Alexa seven years ago. She didn't know what I was until right before she died. It seemed cruel to tell her ... Before Alexa well, it'd been hundreds of years."

"Does anyone else know?" Sydney asked thinking about how lonely his life must be and the great trust he had placed in her.

"Joe and MacLeod know, a few others. It's dangerous for Mortals to know about Immortals. We've been hunted and killed by the superstitious and fearful people throughout the centuries. I wouldn't even want to think about what would happen if the government found out about us!"

"Is that why you carry the sword?" Sydney said afraid for him. She didn't want to think of a future without him!

"No, I carry a sword because most Immortals believe in something called the 'Game'. The thing that makes an Immortal something other than a mortal is called a Quickening. It's a power inside us, the blue sparks you saw. Hunter Immortals seek out other Immortals and take the Quickening. It makes them more powerful."

"But why the swords? I thought you don't die."

"We can only die if you cut off our heads. The Quickening goes to the Immortal that keeps his head."

"Adam, you're scaring me now, I can't imagine you in so much danger." 

He knew her fear was for him, not of him. He took her into his arms. "I told you, I'm undefeated."

Sydney melted into Adam's arms and let them be the comfort that she needed. "How safe are you here?"

Methos held her close. He let go of the fear that he'd been holding and his natural confidence and levity surfaced. "We're safe. I have a sword and I can feel other Immortals coming. I was born before the age of Chivalry. I have no problem with walking away from a fight. I haven't lived this long by letting my manly ego override my common sense." He chuckled.

"I'm no fragile flower, no one better even look cross-eyed at you while I'm around." Sydney dared him. 

"What a tiger I've grabbed by the tail, I'd better take care of them first, they wouldn't stand a chance against you." Methos rolled her onto her back and kissed her soundly. After they had made love Methos held her in his arms. "There's something else, my real name isn't Adam Pierson. That's who I've been for the past twenty years. In Ancient cultures, a true name was kept secret. Only known by the priest or parent that gave it to you and to trusted friends. It was a thing of power to know a person's true name." Gently caressing her face with his hand he looked into her eyes and offered up his heart. "My name is Methos."

Sydney asked, "That name sounds familiar."

Methos nodded and casually said, "I signed Penmaat's tomb."

Sydney fell silent. "What do you mean you signed it?" She whispered.

"I signed it. I was the Scribe." He continued nonchalantly.

Sydney swallowed in shock. "You mean you're THAT old?"

Methos chuckled quietly, "I told you I was old, we're reliving my history."

Several weeks later, Penmaat died. They'd finished the Priest's prayer to Ra. Sadly, Methos said goodbye to his friend again. A month later, after the mummification process was complete, Penmaat was entombed. As he had in the original history, Methos had snuck into the tomb the night before and signed his name. He waited with Sydney as the priests of the temple returned from the tomb.

A week later and they were still waiting for some sign of the Eye of Ra to appear. Trying to distract Sydney, he took her into the market place. They spent the day wandering the market and looking at everything that was going on. Sydney reached for Adam's hand. She smiled at him, "Don't be a prude, you're my husband, at least in this time frame."

Kissing her bare shoulder he chuckled, "Don't remind me, I'm having enough trouble being a gentleman!" 

During their walk of the market place, Sydney froze as she saw the Bastet cat statue she'd bought from Fazeed. She was just standing and staring at it when Methos noticed. Knowing it would give her something to focus on from 'her' time, he quickly negotiated with the seller and bought it for her. 

As they turned from the woodcarver's stall, Methos felt the buzz of another Immortal. Tensing, he scanned the crowd. He wasn't carrying his sword! His eyes were drawn to a group of six of the Pharaoh's soldiers. An officer looked his way and pointed. Methos grabbed Sydney's hand and slipped into the crowd. Seeing the look on his face, Sydney didn't resist. Methos darted through the market tents and made several changes in direction. As they stopped to catch their breath and look for the soldiers Sydney whispered. "What's going on?"

Thinking he'd lost them but still watching for the soldiers, Methos pulled her towards the house. "Those were the Pharaoh's soldiers, one of them was an Immortal. We have to get out of here!" Inside the house Methos started grabbing the supplies they'd need. Sydney joined in his frenzied packing asking as she shoved things into a satchel, "Are we leaving because of the Immortal?"

"That too, but mostly because the Pharaoh is looking for me. After we defeated the Hyksos at Avaris, King Ahmose thought I was way too clever for my own good. He named me a demon and ordered his soldiers to kill me. I was running from them when I met Penmaat. They just kept looking longer than I thought they would. Last time, I left this area after Penmaat's death. I never ran into the Pharaoh's soldiers."

When they had finished packing, he poked his head out of the door. Seeing the approaching soldiers in the distance, Methos said, "Follow me, quickly!" He darted out of the door and around the edge of the house. Using the house to screen their escape, he dashed into the dunes closely followed by Sydney. After they had dropped below the crest of the first dune, Methos changed directions and running parallel to the dune, headed towards the temple. "There's better footing on the other side of the city, along the foothills. We have to get closer to the Nile so we can catch a boat. We'll never be able to outrun them!"

They circled the temple and moving through the canyons of the foothills they traveled north. They'd been moving quickly and steadily for almost an hour when Methos felt the Immortal's buzz again. "They've caught up, come on!" Breaking into a run again, Sydney followed. They hadn't gone a mile when two soldiers appeared in front of them. Quickly the other soldiers appeared behind them trapping them.

After seeing their footprints in the sand, the Immortal officer had correctly guessed their escape route and sent his solders ahead while the rest of them followed the footprints. 

Methos slowed to a stop and pulled out the sword. He slipped his satchel off his shoulder and tossed it a few steps away. Seeing this, Sydney pulled out a dagger that Methos had gotten for her shortly after they'd arrived. She tossed her satchel next to his.  
Back to back, they faced the soldiers. "Can you do this?" Methos asked. He knew she was strong and could fight, but sparring and armed combat against living people was different.

"I can do this." Sydney said calmly. Praying that she was right, Methos just nodded and stood ready.

The Immortal officer looked at the Immortal in front of him. He appeared to be a young man but he had a strong Quickening. He'd never faced an Immortal older than himself but his teacher had taught him well. He was confident in his sword skills. Since the Pharaoh didn't want this one alive, he looked forward to the power of this one's Quickening. "So you are Methos." The Immortal officer said with a smile. "The Pharaoh wants your head."

"Sorry, I'm not done with it." Methos said sarcastically.

"You don't have a choice." Signaling his men forward, they began to advance. 

Within seconds Methos was too busy to talk. He kept his attention on the soldiers, primarily on the Immortal who was the most skilled in this group. He tried to keep Sydney in his periphery vision as he fought. After a few minutes he realized that Sydney wasn't having any trouble defending her self and he shifted his attention back to the soldiers. Four of them were challenging him, diving in and slashing, trying to separate him from Sydney and get around behind him. Sydney was busy but not having any trouble with the two that had attacked her. 

After Methos had taken out two of the soldiers attacking him, he glanced at Sydney. She had eliminated one of her soldiers and was holding her own. In that brief second of distraction, the Immortal got in a lunge and Methos staggered from a sword stab into his left side. The other soldier seeing Methos step away from the officer's sword, made a quick slash and caught Methos in the thigh. But he'd over extended to make that lunge at Methos, and with a quick step and a backhanded swing, Methos had sliced deep into the soldier's side. 

Seeing that his swing had been successful, Methos could now focus all of his attention on the Immortal. Methos felt his Quickening mending his side, and seeing the flashes, the officer lunged at Methos to keep him moving and prevent his side from completely healing. He had never seen an Immortal that could heal so fast! His Quickening must be powerful indeed. His confidence started to sag in light of this revelation.

Sydney knocked her last soldier out and turned to see Methos facing the officer. Alarmed, she saw streams of blood running from wounds on Methos' side and thigh. She shouted and ran directly at the officer.

"No Sydney!" Methos shouted too late. Sydney was intent on bowling over the officer rather than facing him with only a dagger. With a couple of forward swings, he backed Methos up and spinning, caught Sydney with his sword in her shoulder. Yanking back his sword he moved towards Methos again. Seeing Sydney stabbed, Methos reached inside himself for the Horseman. When the officer faced Methos again, his eyes widened. The whole demeanor of the Immortal in front of him had changed. Instead of a dangerous Immortal, he faced Death. His terror grew as the Immortal stalked him, a smile on his face. His desperate attacks with his sword were quickly knocked aside. Methos pushed the soldier a safe distance from the fallen Sydney and with just a few skilled and powerful swings of the sword, had impaled the officer. When the officer dropped to his knees, Methos lifted his sword and with a backhanded stroke, quickly beheaded him.

He glared at the Immortal's body for a second before he could control the Horseman again. Remembering Sydney he looked for her. She was sitting where she had fallen, holding a bleeding shoulder but otherwise okay.

"Stay back Sydney, promise me!" Methos shouted.

Sydney nodded and watched in horror as a white, sparkling fog lifted from the dead officer. She watched as it surrounded Methos, striking his body with lightning bolts. He grimaced in pain as he was repeatedly struck. This went on for several minutes before it ended abruptly and Methos dropped to his knees. Carefully, Sydney approached. She stopped a few feet from him but was afraid to touch him.

Slowly Methos looked up. "It's over now, are you okay?" His voice strained and exhausted.

Sydney cried at the worried look on his face. She dropped to her knees and held him tightly. 

In a few minutes Methos had control of himself again, the youngling's Quickening having settled a bit inside him. His hands were still shaky from the Quickening but his wounds had healed. Putting down the sword he reached for her shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

Sydney heard the worry in his voice. "It's just a scratch, I'll be alright." She said.

"It's not a scratch, it's a stab wound. Lie down." Pushing her down gently, he looked at her shoulder. With a mumbled command for her to stay down, he jumped up and grabbed the satchels. Returning, he quickly kneeled at her side. Gently, he cleaned the wound. Using spare clothing, he tore bandages and wrapped the wound. Using a long strip from his linen kilt, he tied her arm in a sling.

"Are you okay?" Sydney asked. She could still see lots of blood on his body and clothing. 

Methos nodded, "Already healed." Sydney looked and was reassured (and still amazed at the thought!) that it was true.

"Was that a Quickening?" She asked quietly. It had looked more like the end of the world to her. How had Adam lived through that?

"Actually that was a rather small one. He was only a few centuries old." Methos said distracted. He was worried about Sydney's wound. He didn't have anything to clean it with and was worried about infection.

"That was a small one?" Sydney said shocked.

Hearing the strain in her voice, Methos looked up and caught her eye. Using this opportunity to explain Methos said seriously, "You must always wait until after the Quickening before approaching. A mortal would never survive a bolt from one. A normal Quickening could easily destroy cars and buildings. A few years ago a large Quickening on the Eiffel Tower shut down most of Paris."

Methos looked up at the sky, "I'm sorry but we're going to have to get moving again. We're not far enough away from the city. There will be more soldiers coming, especially after the light show. Sit for a minute and let me check to see if our friends have anything we can use." At Sydney's nod he went salvaging. He came back with his satchel a little fuller than it had been. "Ready?" He asked. Helping her stand and putting an arm around her waist, they started to walk.

Sydney quickly became dizzy and tired. She'd lost a lot of blood and the heat wasn't helping. Methos lifted her into his arms and carried her until he could find a defendable spot to rest. 

He found a side canyon just as the sun began to set. He set her down and with a parting comment about covering their tracks, he jogged back the way they'd come. Sydney had sorted through the satchels and found food and water. She pulled out enough for them to eat a quick dinner and waited for Adam's return. He was gone for nearly thirty minutes.

He was so quiet she didn't notice him until he jogged up and squatted down beside her. Using a flint, he lit a candle. "How are you feeling?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Better now that I'm sitting. I'm sorry I'm slowing us down. After I get some rest I'll feel stronger."

Methos took her in his arms. "Please don't apologize. I'm sorry I got you into this."

"No this one was my fault Adam. I should have stayed out of your way. You didn't need my help. I just saw you were bleeding and wanted to hurt him back." Sydney said getting angry at the now dead Immortal. She remembered how quickly Methos had ended the fight after she'd been hurt. He had certainly not needed her help. "I guess I'm used to looking out for Nigel."

Methos chuckled and kissed her. "I've had a lot of experience at this." When she smiled he said more seriously. "My wounds were already healing. I was more worried about you than him."

"I can't just stand there and watch you in danger like that." Sydney said firmly.

"I walk away from more challenges than I take, and I've been known to fight dirty if I have to. I was born before the age of Chivalry."

Seeing the challenge in her eyes, he changed the subject. "One of the soldiers that was only wounded was his Watcher." To himself he thought, (the Immortal call me Methos). There was recognition in the Watcher's eyes, even back then they'd been looking for Methos. Methos made a mental note to check the Watcher database as soon as they returned to their own time. He hadn't taken this Immortal's head last time, had he altered history?

"His Watcher?" Sydney asked confused. "What's a Watcher?"

Hearing a noise in the darkness, Methos grabbed his sword and instantly moved into a defensive stance. On the path in front of them sat a wild desert cat, its eyes glowing eerily in the candlelight. Slowly Methos moved to put himself between Sydney and the cat. The cat continued to sit and stare at them.

'Are you repentant Methos?'

Shocked Methos said, "What did you say?"

Sydney whispered, "I didn't say anything. That's a really big cat!"

Methos stared at the cat. It blinked its glowing, intelligent eyes.

'Are you repentant yet Methos?'

Methos nodded, realizing that the cat was really talking to him. This must be the messenger from Ra. "Has Penmaat given his forgiveness?"

'He has. Will you keep your oath to teach the young for a calendar year?'

Methos nodded. "I swear it." 

Sydney looked at Adam in confusion. Who was he talking to? She slowly stood in case Adam needed help to fight off this giant cat.

Sydney froze when the cat looked at her. She was relieved when Adam relaxed his stance and lowered the tip of his sword.

'She has shown great courage. She would give her life to protect you - as a good mate should. You may return home now. Keep your Oath and remember to ask permission before entering a tomb. We have been lenient with you this time; do not try our patience again.'

The cat nodded its head and an ankh appeared in the sand at its feet. With a single backward glance, the cat turned and walked away.

Methos took Sydney's hand and together they walked over to the ankh. "We've been forgiven. We can go home now. On the count of three, touch the amulet."

"One, Two, Three!"

"Don't touch it!" Nigel heard Adam shout and looked over in time to see both of them enveloped in a blue light. Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds then he could breath again. He blinked and the light was gone. Sydney and Adam both staggered back. Adam swiftly moved to her side and helped her sit down on the floor. 

Nigel limped over as fast as he could and fanned her with his hand. "Sydney! Are you alright?"

When she opened her eyes, the first thing Sydney did was look for Adam. She saw him kneeling over her with a worried expression on his face. Confused, she wondered why he was looking at her shoulder. Nigel was kneeling at her side too. She looked at Adam again. There was something different about him, an image popped into her mind of him nearly naked and bald! Where did that thought come from she wondered?

She had no wound on her shoulder. "What do you remember?" Methos asked softly, afraid by the look in her eyes that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Sydney, are you feeling alright?" Nigel asked very worried. "What happened? What was that light?"

"I remember touching a amulet that was on the sarcophagus, a bright light then both of you looking at me." Sydney said very confused.

It had been as if none of this had even happened! Methos struggled to blank his face and control his emotions. "I think we should call it a day and head back to camp. Some food and sleep will do us all good." Sydney nodded and stood. With Nigel limping between them, they returned to camp.

That night he went to a dune and sat. Not wanting to get into more trouble than he'd already gotten out of, Methos made sure he asked permission before they started work on the tomb the next day. He'd offered thanks to Penmaat and Ra and confirmed his promise to teach for a year. On impulse he asked the stars, "Why? Why did you take her memories?"

He jumped as he heard a noise at his side. He relaxed as he saw the desert cat staring at him.

'More of your penitence Methos. We believed you have not truly paid penitence. Penmaat didn't know that you had been the one to scribe his tomb. He also didn't know that teaching with the woman wouldn't be punishment. With her, you have found love and happiness. You will work along side the woman for a year. Being close to the one you love and remembering what you had.'

"Is my punishment always to be alone?" Methos asked not just thinking about his promised year of penitence.

'Love will always find you Methos, as long as you let it. If you keep your oath, at the end of a year her memories will return. I will come to you the night before to ask if you still wish this.'

"This is a difficult penitence you give me." Methos said sadly. He knew in his heart that glib words and a clever mind would not get him out of this.

' For every joy there is a price to be paid Methos. You have shown us that you are worth the effort to teach. You still have much to learn; you are still young.'

"The young don't always do as they should." Methos whispered remembering something he had heard somewhere many lifetimes ago.

Sydney joined him a short time later. "I put Nigel to bed, I should probably take him back to Cairo so that he can see a doctor. I can make arrangements to get funding so we can collect the contents of the tomb. This has been a pretty good day wouldn't you say so Adam?"

Methos nodded. "How are you feeling? That was quite a fall you had, do you remember anything?"

Sydney shook her head. "I just remember the amulet and seeing a bright light. Then you and Nigel were leaning over me. What happened?"

Methos' heart and soul pleaded with him to tell her what had happened, what they'd meant to each other. He loved her! He'd told her his secrets and she'd still accepted him. He didn't want to lose her! Then he remembered that she had put herself into danger for him, and said she couldn't stand by and watch him be endangered. He remembered what the cat had said, that she'd die for him. 

Hating every word, he forced himself to say, "That's what happened. I wanted to make sure you hadn't hit your head too hard when you fell."

Sydney smiled at him and patting his arm, got up and walked back to camp. Methos released his pain and cried, deep, silent, heart wrenching sobs.

The next morning found Nigel's ankle more swollen. They talked and decided that Sydney would take him back to Cairo to see the doctor, get more supplies and arrange to excavate the tomb. With the pictures they'd taken, there wouldn't be any trouble getting the funding for an excavation. Adam would stay and watch the site.

After making sure that they had enough supplies to get them back to Cairo, Adam helped Nigel into the Jeep. Moving around to the other side of the jeep, Adam put his hand on Sydney's shoulder and controlled his desire to kiss her. "Be careful, I'll see you in a week."

Sydney smiled at him and without thinking, ran her fingers through his hair reveling in its softness. Adam looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Smiling and very embarrassed at her overly familiar and definitely bizarre behavior, Sydney started the Jeep. "Leave some of the work for us!" With a wave they drove off. Nigel looked at Sydney, "What was that?" He asked making motions over his hair. Sydney shrugged, "I have no idea where that came from, it just seemed like the right thing to do." That image of Adam without any hair had popped into her mind. 

With everyone gone, Adam spent the next several days meditating and trying to get his emotions under control. He wanted to cry his pain to the world, scream his rage at the loss but he knew none of these things would bring back Sydney's memory of the love they'd shared. He threw himself into working in the tomb during the day and watching the stars at night. 

He spent several hours a day working out with his kata and sword so that he was exhausted when he fell into his cot at night. 

Sydney got Nigel to the doctor's when they first arrived back in Cairo. She quickly contacted Trinity College and negotiated a grant to excavate the find. She contacted the Ministry of Antiquities to get a representative and crew for the dig. When her tasks were complete and she was just waiting for replies, Sydney thought about Adam. He was an amazing man, so comfortable in the field and in the classroom. Already she missed his company and conversation. It seemed like she had known him for a long time. She felt his absence much like if she'd lost the ability to see or hear. It was very disconcerting, when had she grown to care so much about him?

Getting the supplies and work crew all arranged, Sydney headed back to the dig site. Nigel would be coming with the trucks to show them the way. Sydney drove as far and as fast as she could. She was anxious to return to the dig and Adam.

Seacouver

Joe Dawson hung up the phone and turned to Duncan MacLeod. "Methos says they're almost done. They've been able to cataloged and crate a lot of the tomb."

"I can't believe he's helping them desecrate that tomb, he knew that man!" Duncan said with disgust.

"I asked him that too. He said he had Penmaat's permission. Penmaat believed the soul escaped the body at the moment of death. If you were going get into the underworld it was decided right after death. The rituals, the treasures in the tomb, were for the living. Sydney's college and a local museum are funding the dig so they get to display the artifacts first."

"How is he getting along with Sydney? He was very rude when they first met, I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet."

"He didn't say. I have a Watcher scheduled to go in with the next supply run. He'll call me as soon as he gets there. That should be in a day or so."

"If he sees a Watcher he'll be mad..." Duncan warned.

"Fazeed is one of my best Watchers. He's also known Sydney for years."

Fazeed Muhammad arrived a few days later. He was very careful to keep his Watcher tattoo hidden. He looked around but didn't see the ancient Immortal anywhere; he must be at the tomb. Sydney Fox greeted him warmly.

"Fazeed my friend, your eye for artifacts is proven once again!" She said smiling at him.

Fazeed stared at her. She looked different, more radiant. She must be really excited about this find. "When will I get to see this most wondrous find?" He asked hoping to see Methos.

"Let me take you there, I'll show you what we've come up with." On the walk down to the valley, Sydney talked about the tomb they'd found. "They're crating the last of the artifacts now. We should be done in another week or so." As they walked, Fazeed kept scanning the area looking for Methos. He was starting to get worried when he didn't see him, could he have used this as an excuse to disappear again? They were looking at the murals in the tomb when a shadow blocked the tomb entrance. They both turned to see the lean Immortal at the entrance.

Fazeed was relieved to see Methos. Sydney watched Adam ducking slightly as he walked down the ramp. Her mind told her she'd seen this many times before. He paused to glance at the hieroglyphics on the wall before continuing inside the tomb. Her mind supplied a picture of him standing in that spot, with a reed pen in his hand writing them. As his eyes moved from the wall and captured hers, for just an instant she saw love in his eyes. Her heart leapt in response. Then his eyes moved to Fazeed and she saw anger, something she instinctively recognized but didn't know why.

When Methos had seen Sydney go into the tomb, he'd thought she was with the site foreman. He'd quietly followed them just wanting to be close to her. When the man had turned, he instantly recognized his face. Methos made a habit of studying Watcher faces.

Wondering what had happened, Sydney introduced Fazeed. "Adam, this is my friend Fazeed, he found the Bastet cat statue and tablet that led us here."

Fazeed saw Methos glance at his wrist and knew he'd been recognized. "A mutual friend asked me to check in with you and make sure you were okay." Fazeed placated.

"I called Joe two days ago, he knew I was okay." Methos growled.

"I told no one where I was going or who I was seeing and I will only report in to Joe. You have no need to fear that I will tell a living soul where you are." Fazeed said trying his best to belay Methos' anger.

Methos just glared at him. He turned and stalked out of the tomb. Sydney looked at Fazeed confused. 

"We have a mutual friend in Seacouver. I am sworn not to reveal any secrets. You must ask it of him." Fazeed said firmly. Sydney turned and hurried after Adam.

Fazeed returned to camp and prepared to wait it out.

Finding a private spot, Methos pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Joe! What the hell are you doing sending a Watcher here?" Methos growled.

Damn! The man must have every Watcher memorized! "Methos, calm down. I was just curious." Joe tried explaining.

"I called you a few days ago, we had a deal Joe!" Methos argued.

"Fazeed isn't going to tell anyone but me what he sees." Joe explained.

"It's not Watcher business." Methos said in a voice as cold as ice.

"What's going on that has you so upset?" Joe asked quietly.

"My personal life is not Watcher business!"

Hearing something stained in Methos voice, Joe backed down. "Take it easy, he wasn't staying." 

Methos hung up the phone.

Fazeed left after the supplies were unloaded. Sydney noticed that Adam was nervous and jumpy for the next few days. Why would Fazeed's appearance have made him so upset? At last the site was secured and they were ready to return to the States.

In Seacouver, Joe received a call from Fazeed as soon as he returned to Cairo. Everything had looked normal at the site, what had gotten Methos so upset? A few days later, Fazeed called to let Joe know that Sydney, Methos and Nigel were finished at the dig and had returned to Cairo. It would take a couple of days to make arrangements for the artifacts to be shipped, then they would be returning to the States. Joe thought he should make plans for a trip to Trinity College. He needed to make peace with the old man and find out what the hell was going on.

To be continued in Hold Your Fire Methos has promised the Powers That Be that he will teach for a year as penitence for breaking into a tomb. Part of the punishment is that the woman he loves doesn't remember that they were in love! You can guess how well that goes over with the ROG...

I know this was a 'Dallas' Bobby Ewing kind of twist but I couldn't help myself! Heehee! (and no, I don't own Dallas or Bobby Ewing either!)

References:  
What Life Was Like On the Banks of the Nile by Time-Life Books Atlas of World History by Gerald A. Danzer, Laurence King Publishing Ltd http/members.lycos.nl/farao/pharaohs-21.html http/ (very interesting!)

Time Stand Still

Fan fiction by wajag9/29/20021 of 49 


End file.
